


Hibbing XXX

by sallycake



Series: Weird Gay Feds [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Episode Related, Episode: s10e08 Hibbing 911, F/M, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallycake/pseuds/sallycake
Summary: Sam is sick of Dean's shit. Jody makes it better (mostly).





	Hibbing XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Hibbing 911. Some dialogue taken directly from the episode. Obviously I own nothing.

 Sam knows there’s gonna be an issue the moment they show up at the retreat. Yeah, they've been impersonating feds for over a decade, but spending a weekend with every sheriff in three states could spell trouble, even if they are small town cops. Sometimes small town cops are worse than big city ones too- more to prove, more wary of difference. And then there's the look he spots in Dean's eyes when they walk in- it's fifty percent scoping the joint, and fifty percent checking out the hats, the badges, the guns, the boots. ‘Cause damn, no matter how hard he denies it, Dean has a thing for uniforms and people wearing them, and Sam is tired of always having to worry about Dean in situations like this. It’s like the LARPing all over again, and when Dean's a fed, he's no handmaiden- he's the king.

 But then Sam sees Jody, and he mostly stops worrying. She's smart, and she's a cop, and she's gonna help them solve this case quick. Not that he doesn't want to spend some extra time with her, he’d just rather it wasn’t while surrounded by two hundred cops. She looks good in her uniform too (Sam does not have a thing for uniforms. He does not. It’s just Jody.) And Jody's got everything under control. She's taking care of Donna, she's taking care of the case, and she's taking care of him and Dean, like always. 

 

 He shouldn't have let himself feel relieved. There are too many sheriffs, plus a deputy- it's always a deputy- a young good looking guy who rubs Dean the wrong way, and it escalates so fast that before Sam can even say much, Dean is asking, "Is there a problem?” with that macho bullshit voice, and Deputy Graham is calling their investigation "cute," and Dean’s growling, "oh pal, the FBI doesn't do cute-"

 "Sheriff Cuse," Sam interrupts, because someone's gonna whip a dick out, and Sam so doesn't need that right now, "We were just hoping there might be some surveillance footage of the attacks, maybe a traffic camera caught something?" And of course, there’s nothing. Because two hundred sheriffs can't even do that right. Dean's still just having some secret staring contest with Graham that's a little too intense (‘cause Dean’s about as subtle as a fucking gorilla), so it looks like Sam's gonna be doing the bulk of the work on this one. Luckily the sheriff (of Hibbing) is obviously lying, so they at least have somewhere to start. He says so as the cops head off towards the weapons expo, but Dean is only half listening, half staring a little too hard at the deputy walking away.

 Sam sighs. "I'll go and try to crack the police server, maybe something showed up on surveillance."  Dean shakes his head, ”Yeah, maybe I'll go crack the deputy." It takes every muscle in his body for Sam to leave that one alone. Because Dean just walked right into it, laid it out on the table for Sam to pick up, but they do not talk about this stuff. Not when they were teenagers and Dad was around, not when Sam came back to Dean after Stanford, not after hell, not after purgatory, not with the mark- Sam figures they’ll never talk about it, but he knows about the guys Dean picks up almost as often as he picks up chicks. And Dean knows that he knows. Probably. 

 "Right, but this time try to be a little less defensive of your pretend job?" And maybe cool it with the hyper-masculine posturing? The staring? The checking out his ass? Dean spews some bullshit about his Kinko’s badge meaning something, and walks off to do ‘his part’ of the investigation. 

 When Sam turns to take a last look around the room before heading to the impala for his laptop he sees Dean and the deputy standing WAY too close, and there's a lot of smirking and winking and- honestly Sam is getting a bit sick of this. At this point, it’s like every fucking town there's some cop Dean has to get in a pissing contest with that turns into him boning the guy in their motel later, and Sam would really just like to not get kicked out of his own fucking motel room once a month. That's all. Dean is thirty six, not even counting the forty years in hell, he should be able to keep it in his pants. And if Dean keeps it up (no pun intended, gross, he doesn't want to think about that) they're going to get a reputation as the weird gay feds. 

 It is always nice to see Jody again though, and Sam reassures himself that at least there's one actual adult he can hang out with. And thank god, because Sam should not be spending this much time thinking and worrying and knowing at all about his brother's sex life. Dean thinks he's being subtle, but he doesn't even know how to delete his browser history on Sam's laptop- and it’s not like Sam can rib him about the gay porn like he can about Busty Asian Beauties, so he's been quietly deleting stuff like “str8 bros jerk eachother” and “hung 18yo fucked in locker room” for years. Ok, so maybe Sam’s the one with the problem, because that isn’t exactly healthy behaviour. But is it really Sam’s fault that he doesn’t want to have that conversation either? He was raised by John too. 

 

 Of course the case turns out to be more complicated than they expect- there are four vamps instead of one, and Sheriff Cuse is actually one of the good guys, not that it makes much difference.And Dean is fine. Seeing him fight still makes Sam tense, even after a few months of hunting together again, but this seems like it’s normal Dean again, he’s not getting off on the violence the way he did when the mark was in control. Jody and Donna hold their own too. Sam really hoped they could get through this without Donna being dragged into the whole hunting mess, but hey, at least she’s good with a machete. 

 Sam can see Dean texting and smiling to himself as they walk back towards the impala, so he’s ready for it when they pull up to drop Jody and Donna off and Dean turns to him, “Hey man, I think I’m going to head into town, blow off some steam. Mind staying away from the motel for a bit?” Sam was so ready to put his foot down, had been preparing himself all weekend to say no, and stand up for himself. But there’s a hopeful and vulnerable edge to Dean’s eyes that makes him sigh, “Sure Dean. Just drop me off here.” He can’t bring himself to feel as pissed as he should be, because Dean’s feeling better, says he feels like himself again, and that’s good, maybe he needs a random hookup, and then he’ll be back to being Sam’s big brother again. So he lets Dean drive off, leaving him standing in the parking lot with Jody and Donna. Donna turns to them with a big grin, “Anyone up for some pay-per-view?” 

 They get blingo-d on Donna’s minibar. It’s probably a terrible idea, but Sam’s not gonna lie, he hasn’t had this much fun in years. And he doesn’t normally drink like this, it reminds him too much of John, and Dean, but it seems safe somehow with Jody and Donna. Donna is telling stories about the Stillwater PD, and Sam doesn’t know how he didn’t realize it before, but she’s HILARIOUS. Even Jody is laughing, clutching her drink and trying not to spill. She’s sitting beside Sam on the bed, leaning heavily into his side, and he’s perfectly content. 

 Somehow he ends up sleeping on the bed between the two of them, and even though its cramped it’s the best sleep he’s had in months. He wakes up with his feet hanging off the bed and his arm numb underneath Jody, and it's not even awkward because Donna is there to laugh at the mouthful of Sam’s hair she woke up with. 

 Jody gives him a ride back to the motel, and they don’t say much, but it’s nice, just sitting with her in silence. It makes him feel taken care of in a way he doesn't feel often. It's certainly not Dean's brand of taking care: feeding, and worrying, and controlling. It's calm acceptance. Like she understands him even when he’s not saying anything. 

 

 Dean looks trashed when he opens the door, but not too trashed to give him an appraising look and a “looks like someone had a rough night?” as he turns back into the dark room that still smells like booze and sweat and wow, there are a pair of tiny handcuffs that definitely don’t belong to them, peeking out from under the blanket on Dean’s bed. 

 Jody laughs, “Well, Sam crashed with Donna n’ me, since you dumped him with us…” She looks around the room, “plus, it looks like you’re the one who had the rough night.” Dean at least has the decency to blush. 

 “Well, that’s my cue to leave. If either of you boys need anything, you know where to find me.” Jody smiles and pulls Dean into a tight hug, before wrinkling her nose, “And you might want to grab a shower before you two hit the road.”

 "See you later Jody-o," Sam winks, and she laughs, and he feels like an idiot for how nervous she sometimes makes him feel. Maybe it’s the mom thing, or the cop thing, or just the fact that he hasn’t dated anyone in ten years, six if you count Ruby (no one counts Ruby). The hug she gives him is longer than the one she gave Dean, and he's definitely not imagining the way she squeezes his arm and leans her head into his neck. Maybe he's not such an idiot after all.  

 He knows he's going to get shit for the wink later- and how the hell is he always the one getting shit, when Dean literally fucked Deputy Douche in their motel room? (He's not bitter.) It comes when they finally settle into the car for the ride home. Dean looks over with a shit-eating grin on his face and says, "So you and Jody been texting?”

 “Yeah, Dean, we have.” Sam turns to stare out the window and settles in for an uncomfortable day in the car as Dean smiles to himself and turns up his Iron Maiden cassette. Dean’s taste in music is always the worst the morning after he gets laid, and it looks like today is no exception. 


End file.
